


Girlfriend

by canufeelthemagictonight



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Ayano is somehow a yandere and a tsundere at the same time, Deadpan Snarker Budo, Death Threats, F/M, Funny, Gen, Hostage Situations, Knives, Love Confessions, One Shot, Osana Is So Done, Tsunderes, Yandere, based on Mirai Nikki the Abridged Series, kind of, not really - Freeform, this is stupid ignore me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: "I won't letanyof you be friends with Senpai!" Ayano shrieks, spit flying out of her mouth and onto Osana's uniform. "No one can be Senpai's friend but me! If anyone even tries to getcloseto Senpai, I'll f-kingkillthem!"Next to Taro, Budo snorts. "Gee whiz. Do you think this chick could be anymoreyandere?"Ayano loses what's left of her marbles. Taro does what he has to do.Based on a scene from "Mirai Nikki: The Abridged Series."





	Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MT3TOdIIZs0

It's like a nightmare come to life. Ayano has Osana at knifepoint, a psychotic look in her wide black eyes, and Taro is powerless to save her.

 _No. Think._ Think.

"I won't let _any_ of you be friends with Senpai!" Ayano shrieks, spit flying out of her mouth and onto Osana's uniform. "No one can be Senpai's friend but me! If anyone even tries to get _close_ to Senpai, I'll f-king _kill_ them!"

Next to Taro, Budo snorts. "Gee whiz. Do you think this chick could be any _more_ yandere?"

Kokona nods in agreement. Saki squeezes her hand.

And then, remarkably, Ayano's voice softens. "D-don't get the wrong idea, Senpai!" she stammers. "It's not like I'm killing them because I _like_ you or anything...dummy!"

Everyone gasps. Kokona's mouth drops open. Saki looks like she's about to start crying. Taro's mind is a confused mess—how can Ayano be both a yandere and a tsundere at the same time?

"That was f-ked up," is all Budo has to say about it.

"Listen to me, Ayano." Taro takes a deep breath, trying to forget whatever it was he just saw. "You don't have to kill anybody."

"Give me _one_ good reason why not!"

"Because..."

Osana's eyes are wide, fear dancing in her pupils, but her expression is stone-cold and defiant. Looking at her—his best friend, the girl he might have feelings for, at the mercy of an emotionless killing machine—chills Taro's blood.

He knows what he has to do. He isn't going to like it, but there's no other way to save her life.

"Because you're my...g...g...g..."

"Spit it out!" Osana snaps.

"...girlfriend."

Ayano gasps. Her murderous expression has been replaced by an openmouthed disbelief. "I'm your...g...g...g..."

Osana looks exasperated. "Don't _you_ start!"

"GIRLFRIEND?!?!?!?!?!"

"Yes."

"OH SENPAIIIIIII...."

(Ten miles away, Oka's late-night creepypasta session is interrupted by what sounds exactly like a demon's mating call. Could it be? Should she investigate? Or should she just hide under the bed?)

"And that's why you no longer have any reason to kill Osana or the others," Taro explains.

"What do you mean?" Ayano's tone is sweet and innocent, but her knife is still dangerously close to Osana's neck. "If anything, this gives me even _more_ of a reason to kill them!"

"Ayano..."

"Oh, all right." She lets Osana go. "I won't kill _any_ of them. Today."

"I heard that!" shouts Kokona.

(Oka decides to just hide under the bed.)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this.


End file.
